


Лишь мучения

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда боль утраты сильно бьет по разуму и психике, буквально сводя с ума. Но иногда есть возможность этого избежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишь мучения

Тупая всепроникающая боль затмевает разум. Агония, вызываемая особым, новым ощущением, никогда прежде не испытываемым ранее, выматывает, уничтожает все силы, заставляя вновь и вновь падать на колени и подниматься, не желая находится на холодном полу. Сознание окутала аура скорби — и она действовала на всех находящихся на корабле, заставляя их вжимать головы в плечи от столь мощных потоков. Периодически слышались и резкие вскрики — и все вздрагивали в их такт. 

А между тем мучимого этой невосполнимой жаждой терзало множество вопросов. 

Как?!  
Почему?!  
Можно ли было это предотвратить?!

Но сразу же отвечая самому себе — нет, это было не предвидеть, не остановить. Однако, можно было увидеть. И понять. Что он не смог сделать. Не смог усомниться в ней — той, кто давала ему надежду; той, которая направляла его в течение всей его жизни. И теперь он ее лишился. Не предотвратил. Не спас. 

Лишь подарил маленький отголосок свободы, той, что была у них всех даже в избытке. Она же лишилась ее — точнее, ее лишили. Лишили этого пьянящего чувства независимости ни от кого, словно отрезали от источника жизненной энергии, без которой ее существование было только маской. Безликой маской от ее, вне всякого сомнения, сильной и невероятно мужественной личности. Первой во всем. 

Первой, кто поняла и научилась.  
Первой, кто объединила.  
Первой, кто покорила Пустоту. 

Как и энергию, так и то абстрактное полуразумное ощущение внутри самой себя — заглянув в темные глубины этого комка чувств на задворках сознания, можно было не вернуться. Но она вернулась. И более того — показала, как. 

_Она обучала всех, кто стремился. Он — не исключение. Он помнил, с какой радостью воспринимал ее рассказы, то, что она показывала. Она была Направляющим; он — один из самых внимательных Слышащих. И понимающих. Это и позволило ему продвинуться вперед, там, где каждый неправильный шаг означал сход с намеченного пути, потерю себя и, соответственно, смерть._

_Не осознавая себя — не осознаешь и все вокруг. А окружение только и ждало, чтобы заманить в свои сети молодой, наивный разум; обольстить его знаниями и силой, и в конце концов поглотить. Те, кто подверглись подобному, напоминают лишь пустые оболочки, без души и без сознания, реагирующие лишь на внешние раздражители._

_Но он смог преодолеть себя. Смог заставить обратить на себя внимание. И награда не заставила себя ждать._

_Он преклонялся перед ней. Он часто сравнивал ее с той энергией, к которой они все приближены, среди которой они живут. Пустота... Холодная и жестокая, но зачастую справедлива. И преподносит немаловажный урок, о котором все жители Света почему-то забывают._

_Свет сияет, поскольку существует непроглядная Тьма. Тьма же величественна и ужасающа, ибо есть более милосердный Свет._

_Им, как никому другому во всем секторе, понятие Баланса наиболее близко. Ибо они были свидетелями живого Его воплощения. И восхищались им. Светлые же постарались исказить первоначальную идею этого воплощения. И кто после этого Искаженный?!_

_Но позже все резко изменилось. Появилась Другая. И смешала все. Ее возненавидели всей душой. И теперь же..._

Зератул не представлял, что дальше. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме содеянного недавно. Все мысли рано или поздно приходили именно к этому. Хотелось рвать и метать; но нельзя - нужно заглушать в себе эти порывы дикой ярости. И на ее место тут же приходила не менее дикая скорбь. Этот бушующий ураган можно усмирить лишь одним способом... И он знал, каким. 

 

Керриган не представляет себе, какую ошибку она совершила - какого врага получила она в виде жаждущего ее крови, и потому ставшего еще более жестким и холодно-безразличным ко всем остальным вещам протосса.


End file.
